The present invention relates to a cooking chamber for a cooking device having at least one opening discharging into at least one pipe to discharge and/or exhaust.
Cooking chambers for cooking devices are generally known and come in different embodiments with different components. Cooking devices known from the prior art have a cooking chamber separated from a ventilator space, for example. A blower circulating the air within the cooking chamber is arranged in this ventilator space.
German Patent 200 02 833.2 discloses a cooking device having a cooking chamber that can be closed, whereby a closing device for the cooking chamber, dependent on the state of the cooking chamber atmosphere, can be controlled and/or regulated for closing or opening the cooking chamber vis-a-vis the environment.
The prior art also discloses what are referred to as pressure cooking devices, which cook foods by using steam (see German Patent 291 28 71 A1, for example). These cooking devices can be divided into two groups. In the first group, a required amount of water is introduced into the cooking chamber in addition to the receptacles with the cooking product, and the steam is indirectly generated by suppling heat from outside in order to vaporize the water that is present in the cooking chamber. In the second group, steam from an outside steam generator is fed via a pipe into the cooking chamber and condensate arising during the cooking process is let out via a condensate separator.
A disadvantage of the cooking chambers known from the prior art is that the heat transmission from the heat sources onto the cooking product is not satisfying. Moreover, the dehumidification of the cooking chamber is mostly insufficient given a steam operation and/or an operating mode of the cooking device releasing lots of moisture, so that cooking results can be dissatisfying.
An object of the present invention is to further develop the cooking chamber of this type such that the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome, particularly a clear improvement of the heat transmission from the water sources onto the cooking product, so that less energy is necessary for obtaining a specific cooking result and the removal of moisture, which is not desired in the cooking chamber, in a simple way from the cooking chamber in order to improve the cooking result.
The object of the invention is achieved in that at least one blower for generating excess pressure and/or low pressure is arranged in the at least one opening and/or in the at least one pipe.
Furthermore, it is provided that liquid and/or moisture can be supplied to the cooking chamber and/or can be removed from the cooking chamber, in a preferably regulated fashion, via the at least one blower, such as in the form of a turbine wheel, a fan or the like.
A cooling device and/or condensing device is also proposed in the discharge.
An inventive solution is characterized by at least one closing device in the at least one opening, the discharge and/or the exhaust.
Furthermore, a control device and/or regulating device cooperating with the at least one blower, the cooling device and/or condensing device and/or the closing device is provided.
A further embodiment of the invention is characterized by at least one excess pressure valve cooperating with respect to the cooking chamber.
It is also suggested that a motor for driving the blower can be regulated and/or controlled via a pressure sensor situated in the cooking chamber or in communicating pipes in the cooking chamber.
Therefore, the invention is based on the surprising knowledge that the pressure conditions within the cooking chamber can be adjusted by the inventive arrangement of a blower in an opening and/or a feeding pipe of the cooking chamber such that generated excess pressure has a positive effect on the heat transmission from the heat source onto the cooking product and such that generated low pressure has a positive effect predominately with respect to the dehumidification of the cooking chamber.
Further features and advantages of the invention derive from the following specification explaining an exemplary embodiment of the invention in greater detail on the basis of a schematic drawing.